


Trifecta

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2/19/03</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trifecta

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2/19/03

"We're drunk."

Doug leaned against the door he'd just opened and nodded. Jen stood in the middle of the doorway, glancing back at Joey who stood just off to her side. "So I smell."

"It's not that we're careless drinkers," Jen informed him, running her fingers lightly over her pale pink tank-top and the dark stain of beer that covered her right breast. "It's that we sort of got into a fight."

"Catfight?" He ignored the stirrings in his cock, the flush of excitement that shot through his system.

"No," She shook her head and nodded to Joey who was leaning sullenly against the wall. "There were these two guys."

"Who we think are following us."

"Who think we're lesbians and were pissed off that we wouldn't make out in front of them."

"I see."

"We would have made out," Joey informed him, her arms crossed over her chest in defiance. "If they'd been cute. Or even nice. No," she shook her head then, finally sounding drunk. "They'd have had to have been cute."

"Which they weren't," Jen added. "So we decided we'd leave and that's when they threw beer at us. Laughing. Saying something like 'dance, lesbos, dance.'" She grinned. "So Joey threw her glass at one of them when he turned around to laugh with his buddy. So we don't know that they're following us, since she hit him pretty hard, but there's a distinct chance that we need to be arrested."

"My handcuffs are at the office."

"Perhaps," Joey drawled slowly, as if he were the one intoxicated, "You could put us under house arrest just in case the big scary men aren't that far behind?"

Doug fought his smile and stepped back, opening the door wider. "Come in."

"I really wanted the handcuffs," Jen whispered to Joey.

Doug did smile as they passed him, again ignoring the surge just beneath his belt. Drunk blondes tended to be his downfall. He glanced at Joey as she walked arm in arm with Jen toward his couch. Of course, drunk brunettes had done him in a time or two more than he cared to remember.

"So, you're here to be arrested."

"Drunk and disorderly," Jen nodded. "But mostly," she dropped her voice into a loud whisper, "we're hoping you'll just hide us out until the scary drunk guys go away."

"And what makes you think they followed you exactly?"

Joey gestured at Jen then at herself, indicating their tank tops and short shorts. "Have you looked at us, by chance?"

"Yes, actually, and I have to say that I'm having a little trouble figuring out how you passed for twenty-one."

"Oh, that's easy." Jen grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it, offering him a quick glimpse of smooth creamy skin and dark rose nipples. "See?"

Doug cleared his throat, nearly choking. "Uh…yeah."

"No." Jen rolled her eyes as she looked at Joey. "Do it."

"Fine." Joey grabbed her shirt and lifted it, flashing him at the same time as Jen lifted hers again. Darker skin, darker nipples fought for his attention and he shook his head.

"Okay. I get it. Please. Stop doing that." He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment as the image burned into his brain. "Let me guess, you were drunk before you got the bar?"

"Well, yeah." Jen shrugged. "Anyway, it worked. We got lots of beer. Lots and lots of beer."

"And we didn't have to pay for any of it." Joey leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she looked seriously at Doug. "Men bought us beer." She smiled and rested back against the couch, a sly satisfied smile on her face. "It was pretty neat."

"Yeah. I'm sure it was. And you think there are only a couple of guys following you?"

"Well," Jen bit her lip, her features scrunching into a frown as she considered it. "Lots of guys asked for our phone numbers."

"One guy asked me if we'd come home with him," Joey added. "But I told him that now that I have my own room I didn't need to."

Doug laughed, his lips held together to minimize the sound. "I need a drink."

"Oh!" Jen hopped off the couch, swaying slightly as she stood. She grabbed Doug's arm as he stood up. "Me too!"

"I think you've had enough."

"Nope. Besides, we're safe here. That means we can drink!"

"You're minors. I'm a cop."

Joey grabbed his other arm, both of them pulling him toward the kitchen. "C'mon, Doug. We'll never tell. Besides, you don't want us to tell everyone what a boring guy you are, right? I mean, you've already got those gay rumors going around."

"Yes, and me supplying alcohol to two underage girls should improve my reputation and sexual standing in the community immensely."

"It would with the high school crowd." Jen leaned against him, her breasts warm and supple against his arm. "Please, Doug?"

He glanced at her and stopped, caught by her eyes, the feel of her until he felt Joey's body do the same on the other side. He turned his head just as Jen stepped closer, effectively trapping him between them, pleading eyes and soft, swollen skin. "Please, Doug?"

"Beer's in the fridge."

*~*  
"Okay," Joey thought for a long minute. "I've never…hmm…done drugs."

Jen took a hit off the bottle in her hand, glancing in shock as Doug did the same. She smiled and licked the rim before leaning back on the couch arm, stretching out her legs and letting them rest in Joey's lap. "I've never gone down on Pacey."

Joey stuck her tongue out at Jen and took a huge swallow. "Not for lack of trying."

"I didn't run the boy out of town, Miss Potter."

"Pffft." Joey stuck out her tongue at Jen then looked at Doug. "You're turn."

"I've never lied about sex."

"Oooh." Both girls drank. Jen wiped her mouth and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as one of Joey's hands settled on her shin, her fingers slowly moving over her skin. Joey smiled then ran a finger along the sole of Jen's foot, watching her shudder. Doug took a long drink, his eyes moving instinctively to Jen's nipples, watching them harden underneath the thin pink of her tank top.

"I've never had sex with more than one person."

"Ever or at a time?"

Jen and Joey both looked at Doug, both took a drink at once. He smiled and blinked innocently. "Just clarifying."

"Does it need to be clarified?" Joey asked, barely recognizing her voice. "Because, you know, you're Doug."

"Yes. Yes I am." He chuckled, the sound soft and rough. "Doesn't mean you should believe every little thing my brother's told you."

"Ever."

He lifted his bottle in toast and drank, still smiling. Jen did the same then looked at Joey with wide eyes. Joey's hands were still moving on her legs, the pressure slightly firmer, a little more intent. "I've never had sex with more than one person at a time."

She drank, swallowing the purposeful lie, watching in wonder as Doug drank as well. Joey drank out of reflex, nearly coughing up her beer. "Wow."

"My turn?"

Joey nodded, her eyes never leaving Doug's face. Her hand slipped higher with every stroke, marking a path from Jen's ankle to just above her knee. Her fingertips barely brushed the skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Jen squirmed slightly, her eyes closed. One hand held her beer loosely, the other rested on her stomach, weaving small circles on her shirt.

"I've never kissed a guy."

"Aw, too easy," Jen admonished as she drank.

Joey held Doug's gaze for a minute before turning to Jen. "I've never kissed a girl."

Doug drank as Jen sat up, pulling her legs from Joey's lap. She pushed a strand of hair from Joey's face and tilted her head. "Aw, honey, that's easy enough to fix."

Joey shivered as Jen came closer, her lips parting as she felt her friend's warm breath. Jen's tongue touched her lips lightly before slipping past them, sliding over Joey's tongue, thick and warm with alcohol and tension. Joey whimpered softly as she lifted her hand, letting it hover over Jen's hair before settling at the base of her neck and holding her captive as they kissed.

Jen moaned, deepening the kiss, moving her body closer to Joey's. Heat flooded through her as her nipples brushed against Joey's shirt, Joey's free hand moving up and down Jen's arm until she pulled away, both of them breathless.

"See? Easy."

"Right," Joey swallowed, wide-eyed. "Easy."

Jen settled back on the couch, her body touching Joey's, thigh to thigh, arm to arm. "Now we both have to drink." Joey drained her bottle then leaned forward, grabbing another off the coffee table. When she settled back, not moving from the warmth of Jen's body, Jen smiled and leaned her golden curls against Joey's arm. "I've never kissed someone more than five years older than me."

"Me either," Joey sighed.

Doug drank again then glanced at his bottle, knocking back the last bit before setting it on the table and picking up another. "I've never kissed someone more than five years younger than me."

"We could rectify all of that," Jen suggested quietly. "Right here. Right now. In, you know, a controlled environment."

"Knock a few points of some game score?" Doug smiled knowingly. "You think I'm that easy? That a few simple words and I'm going to just kiss you?" He watched as Jen stood, catching Joey's hand and pulling her along behind her. "You realize how ridiculous this is, right? I mean, Joey was, until about a month ago, my little brother's girlfriend, and you…" He stopped as Jen sank down into his lap. Her eyes seemed dazzling that close, hypnotizing. "You're drunk."

"So are you," she whispered.

"Not drunk enough."

"No?" She leaned into him, the palm of her hand resting on the furious beat of his heart. "How drunk do you need to be?"

"Much, much drunker."

"I've never had sex with a girl, I've never arrested anyone, I've never pulled a gun on anyone, I've never had a brother, I've never had an erection, I've never bought a Cher CD, I've never had sex in a police car, I've never worn a uniform, I've never graduated from high school." She released Joey's hand and grabbed Doug's, lifting the bottle for him. "Drink up."

He shook his head but put the bottle to his lips, his eyes locked on hers as he drank. Joey watched his throat as he swallowed, followed the motion down, stepping closer to Jen. She held onto the blonde's shoulder, kneading it gently, her breathing shallow. Doug lowered the bottle, some amber liquid still left. "I've never dated Bessie Potter."

He glared at her and finished the last swallow, shuddering slightly as he dropped the bottle to the floor. His hand snaked around Jen's neck, tangled in her hair and pulled her forward, his lips hard on hers. She gasped in soft surprise, her lips parting as his tongue slid forward, moving into her mouth possessively, exploring hungrily. He muttered a low sound, half groan, half moan, slipping his free hand around her waist and tugging her closer. Jen touched him, her hands on his shirt, digging into the material until he pulled away, inhaling air as she settled back against Joey.

"Oh." She shivered, licking her lips absently. "Oh."

Doug released her, pulling his hand free of the golden curls that tangled around her face. He lifted his blue eyes to Joey, the colored darkened with emotion, desire. "Your turn?"

She licked her lips and lifted her beer, swallowing the rest of it down in several long swallows. Licking her lips again, she nodded, eyes wide. "Yeah."

He patted his free leg and reached out for her hand. "Come here."

She took it, letting him lead her around Jen to sit on his other leg. She perched there, nervous, timid until his hand touched her cheek. Her face turned, moving toward the familiar gesture, the well-known touch. Doug shook his head, muddling it further, as he bent down, letting his lips glide playfully across hers, feeling her mouth open, the hot breath mix with his as he moved his mouth back to hers.

Gentle, slow, tentative until she moved into him, reaching up to stroke his cheek as he captured her tongue, sucking on it, one arm moving behind her back and edging her closer, trading dominance with her as she fought for control of the kiss.

Doug pulled back enough that both of them were in his sight, his eyes heavy with wanting. "Okay. You can both drink now."

"I've never stripped in front of an older man." Jen slipped out of his loose embrace and stood, grabbing her tank top.

"You flashed your tits to the bartender."

"True," she admitted, lifting her shirt over her head and letting it drop to the floor. "But I didn't do that."

"Or this," Joey added, unzipping her shorts and pushing them to the floor. Doug's hand moved instinctively to his crotch, adjusting his suddenly tight jeans as Joey wriggled out of her panties, the dark triangle of hair just peeking out from under the hem of her shirt. Jen watched Joey with interest, taking a step toward her and closing the distance between them. Her fingers went between Joey's legs as she kissed her; tongue penetrating Joey's mouth as her fingers slipped past wet flesh to the hard nub of her clit.

Joey gasped loudly, her whole body jerking with surprise and sensation. Doug groaned in time with her, rubbing his cock through his jeans as Joey finally responded to Jen's touch, her hands rising to the warm, creamy mounds of flesh brushing against her.

Jen moaned as Joey captured her nipples, teasing them with unskilled hands. Her fingers slipped back further, pushing inside Joey just enough to taunt her before moving back to her clit. Joey trembled and Doug reached out, catching her and easing her down into his lap. He held her, leaning her back as Jen sank down to the floor, her thumb focused on Joey's clit as she slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Oh. Oh." Joey gasped and tilted her head back, her hand weaving around the back of Doug's head and bringing his mouth to hers. Her tongue pushed past his parted lips, sliding in, mimicking the quick and shallow thrusts of Jen's fingers. She was mewling softly, muttering quiet sounds of desperation until Jen pushed in deeper, bringing a hot cry of satisfaction into Doug's open mouth.

Jen bent her head, licking the smooth inside of Joey's thigh before letting her tongue trail through a miasma of heated liquid, flicking over Joey's clit and wringing small shudders from her body. Setting back on her heels, Jen painted her nipples with Joey's come then stood, straddling one of Doug and Joey's legs, pressing her chest forward until they broke their kiss, each of them sucking greedily on the offered flesh.

Joey pulled away first, her fingers unbuttoning Jen's shorts. Jen glanced down, easing away from Doug and getting to her feet before helping Joey do the same. Joey grabbed her shirt and ripped it over her head, letting her hair tumble down around her shoulders as she tossed it aside. Jen watched appreciatively before unzipping her shorts and pushing them and her damp panties to the floor and stepping out of them.

Doug closed his eyes, his head swimming, off balance when they grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. His head dove, submerging him from any threatening sense or logic, forcing his eyes open. He stared at them both, Jen's blonde hair curling around her shoulders, her creamy skin, the dark tips of her nipples and the sweet expanse of pale flesh that led down to the tangle of dark blonde curls between her thighs, then Joey, her hair shimmering as it fell down her back in dark waves, her skin still tanned from a summer on the water, faded but augmented by her naturally darker skin, her nipples were darker as well, rimmed with brown rather than rose, the tight muscles of her stomach harder than the soft curves of Jen's body, the dark hair curled wetly to her skin just as appealing.

"I need a drink."

"You need to get undressed," Joey informed him with the implicit logic of drunkenness, her fingers easily unfastening the top button of his shirt. "You're still in uniform, you know."

He glanced down to see the pale blue shirt, the glimmer of badge and the dark slacks but couldn't process anything beyond that as Jen's hand slipped past the zipper as she opened it, stroking his cock through the material of his boxer-briefs. "No. Drink."

Jen undid his belt then the button holding his fly together, her hands stroking him as she stripped him. She pulled his boxers down as well, sending them scrambling after his slacks as she held his attention, her hands on his thighs, her tongue circling the head of his cock.

He reached blindly for the bottle he'd left on the table next to him, grabbing it and drinking the dregs of it down as Joey finished unbuttoning his shirt, tugging it back over his shoulder, effectively trapping his arm. Grabbing the beer bottle, she set it down, moving around Jen as the blonde moved forward, her mouth engulfing him in one smooth stroke.

"Fuck," Doug breathed as Joey pulled his shirt back, tying him up until it slipped free of his wrists on its own accord, his body refusing to fight the binding fabric on the off chance any movement might cause Jen's mouth to stop its slow exploration of the length of his shaft.

"This one now," Joey promised from behind him as she pulled his undershirt over his head, her breasts brushing his back with every movement. Doug whimpered softly, overloaded, the threatening pool of arousal rising up as Jen's hand curled around the base of his cock, stroking him in smooth rhythm with her mouth.

Joey moved back beside Jen and sank to her knees in front of him, curling her hand in Jen's hair and stilling her, easing her free of Doug's cock, turning her instead toward her, their tongues tangling in a heated kiss. He sank back down in the chair, unsure he could continue to support himself, watching them and digging his fingers into the arm of his chair to keep from continuing where Jen had left off.

Pulling free of the kiss, Joey shook her head slightly then nodded toward the bedroom. "Come on."

They got to their feet, bodies brushing his with aching casualness, standing before him like reverse images as they reached for his hands. He got to his feet with a mixture of reluctance and impatience, letting them lead him to his bedroom. Alcohol warred with blood, singing through this veins, all rational thought obliterated by the pounding pulse between his legs.

Jen stopped him, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips, the residual taste of his own pre-come and Joey's warm mouth sheathing her tongue as it slid across his. Settling back on her feet, she advanced on him until he was against the bed. "Lie down?"

He sank onto the mattress and lay back, watching as she crawled over him, her nipples grazing his chest as she stopped, her mouth over his, their breath mingling. She smiled, her eyes hazy with lust and liquor, her lips swollen, her mouth hungry.

"You wanna taste me?"

Doug moaned, his eyes closed as she straddled him, the warm wetness of her anchored above him. He lifted his hands to her upper thighs, holding her, stroking her as he inhaled her, the familiar scent of sex permeating his senses as he lifted his head, brushing his tongue along the slick folds of flesh.

Jen made a soft mewling sound, her hands curled into fists at her side as his tongue grazed her clit, sliding over the slick flesh to the welcoming wet of her opening. He edged the rim with his tongue before licking the warm flesh, thrusting it inside her. Jen quivered above him, uttering a soft cry as he replaced his tongue with two long fingers, sliding them inside her as his tongue moved back up to her clit.

Jen reached down, clutching Doug's wrist as his free hand massaged her hip, his thumb moving slowly over the smooth skin. She was breathing in feathery gasps as he caressed her with both hands, one moving slowly, hypnotically, the other thrusting erratically, teasing her with short, shallow thrusts interspersed with deeper, harder thrusts that forced hungered moans to spill from her lips.

Doug moaned against Jen's clit, his tongue tracing the edge of the hard nub, teasing it. She ground down toward him, urging his fingers deeper, the pressure harder when he froze, his body tightening beneath her, his hot groan burning over her skin. "Fuck," he whispered harshly, closing his lips around Jen's clit and sucking on it, mirroring the liquid sensation whispering through his blood as Joey's mouth encased his cock.

Joey's palms lay flat on Doug's thighs as she pulled back, his cock hard and wet in her mouth. She sucked at the sensitive tip, her tongue tracing the swollen ridge, feeling the blood pulsing beneath the skin before easing the pressure and taking all of him in her mouth once more.

Jen's nails dug into Doug's arm as he slid a third finger inside her, his thrusts coming hard and fast. His mouth moved over her clit, his tongue torturing the sensitive flesh. She was barely breathing, muted cries replacing any semblance of breath, husky pants of pleasure as his head fell back to the bed and he sucked in fresh air, his thumb replacing his tongue. She tilted her head back, her throaty gasp signaling the crashing wave of her orgasm, thick moisture coating his still thrusting fingers.

Doug's mouth moved over her again, tasting the heated flesh, lapping at the rivulets of moisture sliding over his skin. Jen's body jerked gently with every thrust as his hand kept moving, the sensations continuing to build inside her. Her free hand wavered in the air, fluttering like a nervous butterfly before settling on her breast, her fingers moving over her tight nipples, teasing them, pinching them until her body shuddered hard with release.

Doug's hand slowed, almost still as he coaxed Jen down from her orgasm, whispering against her clit as she continued to tremble above him. His words were nonsense, calming and heated all at once as Joey's mouth continued stroking him, the firm pressure of her lips gliding along his shaft smoothly. He could feel heat pooling in his groin, held there underneath her hand as she wrapped it around the base, her fingers constricting slightly in the rough hair that surrounded his cock.

Jen sank back onto his chest, her bent legs supporting most of her weight. He slipped his hand free of her, feeling her shiver again. He closed his eyes as Joey's mouth began moving faster, resting his hand on Jen's thigh as he traced her clit with his fingertip. She continued shaking slightly, senses and emotions both on overload, but unwilling to push his hand away.

Joey pulled her mouth back to the tip of Doug's cock, sucking on it hard and fast. He groaned, his hips arching off the bed, the hard sound turning almost painful as she released him. The room was silent as he opened his mouth to protest, the insistent throbbing of his cock, of his blood, pounding in his ears. The words were lost as he felt the bed move in the instant before heat sheathed him again, the wet hot of Joey's pussy wrapping around him.

He cried out as logic bit at his alcohol-fogged brain, a quick kick of the wrongness of it all, overshadowed by the heated smell of Jen as she rose above him, instinct driving him as he touched her once again. The room descended into a cacophony of sounds, breath and lust and heat given form as Joey's tight passage squeezed at his cock, constricting hungrily around him. Jen's wet flesh moved, grasping at his fingers as he thrust them inside her, thick with arousal and satisfaction, swollen with his attentions.

Joey's hands raked over his lower abdomen, threading through the spattering of hair there, her fingertips tracing his navel before sliding down to where their bodies were joined. He could feel the hard press of her knuckle as she began moving her fingers over her clit, her raspy breathing falling down on his skin.

Doug bit his lower lip, sucking in air through his nostrils as his thumb moved lightly over Jen's clit. She shuddered with every touch, every nerve ending alive and almost painful. Her hands moved over her breasts, caressing the heavy mounds of flesh, displaying the hard, rosy tips for Doug as he watched her, wanted her as he continued thrusting his fingers inside her.

His hand was slick and hot as it moved up against her, his pinkie slipping into her as well, his thumb firm on her clit, not moving except to tease it gently from side to side. Jen moaned, the sound descending into shattered pants as she fought for control, losing it as Joey's hand snaked around her flat stomach, and smoothed up to her breast.

Doug groaned, his orgasm echoing the sound as his body tightened and stilled, only his hips moving as they thrust up against Joey. The brunette cried out, her fingers on her clit jerking sporadically as she pushed herself higher, her body finally exploding in orgasm. Jen fell forward, her hands catching her, her arms trembling as she begged Doug to stop, her body jerking rhythmically as she came in staggered waves around his hand.

Doug freed his hand from between Jen's legs, helping to ease her down onto the bed. She curled into a tight ball, tremors still running through her. He reached up with one hand and tangled it in her hair, pulling her to him for a quick, hard kiss. She melted into him, her body moving on instinct toward his, gravitating to his heat.

He wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as he broke the kiss. His eyes met Joey's and he watched emotions flicker through them. Finally he reached over and caught her hand, pulling her down on top of him. She whimpered as they separated, liquid pooling between them, her mouth eager and hot on his. His tongue pressed between her lips and she welcomed him, easing off of him to the side, her fingers lacing with Jen's when their hands met over his chest.

Doug sighed, shivering despite the heat between them, staring at the ceiling until the soft, rhythmic breathing of sleep claimed them all.

*~*  
Doug stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. He fumbled for the medicine cabinet and swallowed four aspirin dry. The pounding in his head hadn't ceased since he'd woken up alone almost a day ago, the only actual evidence of what had happened the myriad of empty beer bottles in his living room and the permeating smell of sex that lingered on his sheets.

And the bite marks he couldn't quite explain.

Shaking his head then wincing at the action, he grabbed a second towel and ran it over his hair until the short strands stood on end. He tossed it onto the hamper than untied the one from his waist, running it over his body, only stopping to wipe steam from the mirror and observe the marks again.

He smiled and left the bathroom, leaving the towel in a pile on the floor. Grabbing his robe on his way out of the bedroom, he shrugged it over his shoulders and headed toward the kitchen, intent on hot, bitter coffee to clear the fog from his head. The thought of food made his stomach turn and he considered dumping everything alcoholic down the drain. He was about to pull a mug down off the rack when the pounding in his head grew louder.

"I'm coming." He wove through the living room, carefully not looking at the carnage, and opened the door.

Jen smiled, lifting her hand and waving her fingers. "Hi."

He smiled in return, his headache forgotten as he leaned on the door. "Hi, yourself."

"How are you feeling?"

"I think there are dead people who actually feel better than I do." He watched her smile, feeling the familiar stirring in his cock, forcing his hands not to move to adjust his robe and call attention to it. "Where's your partner in crime?"

"At home. I think she feels worse than you do." Jen shrugged. "Of course, I think that has less to do with the alcohol than the tell-tale fact that, not two months after breaking up with the love of her life, she fucked his brother in a drunken threesome."

"Still has Pacey issues, huh?"

"Joey has many issues." Jen smiled for a moment, the expression fading as she stared up at him. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know that that's a wise idea."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"If I let you come in," he stepped back as he spoke, giving her room, "is what happened the other day likely to happen again?"

Jen closed the door behind her, stripping off her shirt as she shook her head. "No." She moved closer to him, untying the belt of his robe and letting the dark blue terrycloth fall open. "Because today I'm sober." She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. "And I'm not about to go home without feeling your cock inside me."

"You sure," Doug paused, inhaling sharply as her other hand cupped his balls, caressing them lightly, "you don't have Pacey issues too?"

"I'm sure," she stood on her toes, pressing her lips to the bite marks on his chest, "that you're the only Witter I have any interest whatsoever in fucking."


End file.
